prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC32
is the 32nd episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 469th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Aguri fears Mana will share the same fate as "the Happy Prince" after she forces herself out of bed while she has a fever in order to help with the school festival. So she takes it upon herself to make everyone else do their work and keep Mana in bed. '' Summary The school is busy preparing for the Cultural Festival. Mana motivates the others to see to it that it is successful, but Nikaidou is annoyed- hoping that Mana won't get exhuasted with so much work and effort she's putting into this. Soon after, Mana suddenly faints; surprising everyone. They learn she has a fever, but Mana insists on going anyway. Rikka orders her not to, then starts comparing Mana to a "Happy Prince". Curious, Aguri attempts to find out more and heads to the library so that she can learn more about this. Meanwhile, Bel gave Ira and Marmo two Blood Rings which are supposed to enhance their powers. He even proclaimed that he is the leader of the trio. The other two generals were not happy and tried to revolt but instead got an electric shock from the rings. Bel then ordered them to go and create more havoc for Selfish King. The next day, the girls minus Mana walked around the school festival. But Mana also arrived and Aguri immediately dragged her to the sick bay claiming she does not want her to be like the Happy Prince and asked Alice to keep an eye on her. Aguri instead volunteered to oversee the festival as Mana rests. Aguri started reprimanding the various club for their reliance on Mana and ordered them to solve the problems themselves. She went back to complain to Mana about how incompetent the clubs were. But Mana replied that it might be true that the clubs might be taking advantage of her, however, one might not have the abilities to solve a problem but if people are willing to help one another, they will feel good about themselves. Just then, some students accidentally damaged the wood display for the campfire. At first, everyone was worried that they couldn't hold campfire dance now that the campfire got damaged. Some students even went to see Mana to inform this. But then, Nikaidou asked Momota to help him lift a woodblock. When Rikka asked him why he did so, Nikaidou answered that they need to live up Mana's words to make the festival successful. Nikaidou's words motivated other students to reassemble the campfire. After Mana took enough rest, she, along with Alice and Aguri, went to the school yard. The scenery of everyone working together to reassemble the campfire made Aguri speechless. Some student came to their place and apologized to Aguri. Meanwhile, a student got rowdy in a cafe and was corrupted by Ira into a Jikochuu.Mana and the others quickly transformed and began battling it in front of everyone. After a few attacks were launched onto the Jikochuu Ira showed himself to the Cures. At the sight of Ira being an enemy again, Rikka to get upset and ask him why he is doing this but he replys by saying that he has to. He orders the Jikochuu to attack but the Jikochuu is stronger due to Ira's Blood Ring and quickly overpowered the girls. Cure Heart got nauseous. Instead, Cure Ace went to battle the Jikochuu alone as the others tried to revive Cure Heart. Cure Ace then used her new attack Ace Mirror Flash to blind the Jikochuu as Cure Heart recovered.They finally used Lovely Straight Flush to deal the final blow at the Jikochuu and Ira retreated. During the campfire dance, Aguri deduced that the Happy Prince's kindness might have an influence to the town people to lead a better life. Mana offered Aguri to dance with her and they too joined in. Main Events *Bel become the second-in-command of the Selfish forces and grants Ira and Marmo with special power-enhancing Blood Rings to create Red-Eye Jikochuu. *Cure Ace uses her new Magical Lovely Pad ability: Ace Mirror Flash Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Bel *Marmo *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Nikaidou *Momota *Yashima *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun Trivia * This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes